


Rainbow Road

by FirstFinalFarewell



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Other, and I like never describe it, it's just kinda there, it's like a joke, okay there's like implied sex but it's not the main focus of the thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstFinalFarewell/pseuds/FirstFinalFarewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke "despite my family owning a Junes I have no money for modern gaming consoles or games" Hanamura invites the Investigation Team over to play Mario Kart Double Dash one day and get's his ass kicked by someone with no experience playing video games in general whatsoever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow Road

**Author's Note:**

> Okay okay so just making this clear I know people headcanon Naoto's gender many different ways so I used they/them/their pronouns for them cause those are actually the pronouns I usually use anyways when referring to Naoto so that'll be a common theme in all my stuff that I write with Naoto so yeah.

Yosuke thought it would be a grand old idea to invite all his friends over to play a video game. Keyword: thought.

"This is Mario Kart Double Dash. It happens to be the only eight player game I can find that I could afford, the new smash bros is expensive and quite frankly I don't have enough money for it or a Wii U. So lets hope we don't get too competitive with this, okay." He told the group sitting before him, holding up the case of the game. He and Yu had already planned to be in a team together, since they planned this get together for a while. "Now, we have to be in teams of two to play the game. One person will control the car, which is the hard part, and the other will push a button when the driver tells them too, sending an item hurdling towards your enemies-I mean fellow players- to try and sabotage-I mean have some fun-with-them and pull ahead into first place. This isn't a competition though, so don't be mad if pros like partner and I beat you the first few rounds!"

"Hey! You don't have to be so rude about it! I'll have you know I'm also a seasoned Mario Kart player!" A short haired girl protested, placing her arms on her hips. "Yukiko and I will be together, right?"

A girl with long black hair turned her head to look at her friend, who was staring right back at her. "I don't see why not, Chie! I've never played this game but I'm sure it'll be fun if I'm working with you!"

"Perfect! One team down, three to go. Or rather two, since my partner and I pre-decided we would be together!" Yosuke explained, latching himself onto the silver haired boy's arm like a hawk to prey. Yu didn't push him away, but did give a small sigh. What had he gotten himself into. Oh yeah, the winning team.

"Kanji Tatsumi, will you be my partner for this go-kart racing game? With my tactical thinking and the probability of you growing up to have road rage as an actual driver, we should be an unbeatable mix." The small detective prince asked the much larger boy.

"Geez Naoto, you don't have to be so formal about it... For a moment it sounded like you were going to propose to me dammit!" He responded, looking away a bit with a slight blush.

"So that leaves you and me left baby..." The walking bear suit went over to the short idol and placed his hand on her shoulder, much to her discontent.

"Hey sempai, are you sure you don't want to be my partner? I'm sure Yosuke won't mind, plus it's not fair that two really good players are on the same team and meanwhile neither Teddie nor I have any experience. I mean, at least Kanji and Naoto have common sense to help them, even if they haven't played before." The idol pushed the bear away, walking over to the tall silver haired boy, who responded shaking his head.

"What's done is done. Sorry Rise" He stated, grabbing a controller and sitting down on the floor next to Yosuke. Rise gave a pouty face and then grabbed a controller and Teddie's arm, sitting down on the other side of the screen.

"Teddie. We are at war here. Don't let sempai and Yosuke win." She whispered, pulling him close to her. She was acting odd, very out of character. "If they win, I'll throw you back in the TV where you belong and I'll never let you out."

"Anything for you sweet cheeks."

"Okay then!" She giggled, going back to the cutesy outside she always showed. Chie and Yukiko had been watching, and words could not even begin to describe the horror their faces showed. Let's just say that they wished they had never heard such words be uttered by the idol, it really killed the innocent vibe she showed on her outside.

When everyone was seated on the ground, they started up the game and proceeded to pick characters. Yu and Yosuke decided on the front runners of the series, Mario himself and his twin Luigi. Chie and Yukiko went a cuter route of that, with baby Mario and Luigi, and Naoto and Kanji having no better clue chose Birdo and Yoshi. Lastly, Rise and Teddie picked, choosing Bowser and Bowser Jr, Mario's main enemies. Quite fitting for their situation, am I right?

And so they started. They did a few practice races before the real tournament started. Naturally, Naoto and Kanji were out the first round. It wasn't even a particularly hard course, in fact it was the easiest, Baby Park. Yeah, they really really suck.

Next out were Chie and Yukiko. Their course wasn't that hard either, Mario Circuit. Yu and Yosuke were just playing mean and throwing a few too many red shells at the girls, unknowingly letting Teddie and Rise pull ahead. They never imagined those two would be their final opponent, but this next round would be the last in their minds.

"Rise, why don't you go ahead and pick the next level?" Yosuke suggested, and Yu nodded. Pretending she didn't know any better, Rise pointed to the most colourful one she could see. It was the dreaded stage, even by the most advanced players. Though, the two didn't deny her the course, thinking they would obviously win even if they fell off one or two or a hundred times. This is a road, a rainbow road.

Starting the course was pretty easy. The boys knew what they were doing, but Rise hadn't gone into this not knowing anything. No, she knew that this was the hardest level in the game. So she raised the stakes a bit.

"The loosing team should have to kiss each other on the lips, no questions asked." She smirked a bit. Kissing Teddie wouldn't be so bad in the end, he was a bear suit. And if they made him take it off, she would grin and bear it, no pun intended. However, she knew full well how Yosuke felt about Yu by simply observing him at times. Rainbow Road had a whole new meaning when referring to him. And Yu thought Kanji was the only gay in the group. And poor little Yoosk would have to kiss his crush.

"Oh now it's on you bitch!" The freckled face exclaimed, starting to make his driving a little more, well rather very, aggressive. She had gotten in his head. If he had to kiss Yu, it would only be a matter of time before he would let his secret crush go public. The thought of Rise having figured him out hadn't even crossed his mind. They kept falling off, and Yu was getting confused all of a sudden. Why was it so bad to kiss him? Did his breath smell?

Rise and Teddie, however, were doing pretty well. Yeah they fell off here and there, but it wasn't so bad. She raised the stakes higher.

"Oh and the winners can decide if the other teams should have to kiss as well!" Now she was going to get in everyone else's head. Kanji immediately stood up and went to the guys.

"Don't loose this dammit!" He had a serious tone. Yosuke wasn't the only one with an obvious secret crush. Even Naoto knew about Kanji's little crush. Yeah, he was that obvious by this point. If Chie and Yukiko were being honest, they didn't want to kiss either, but it wasn't like they both were really good at keeping secrets and totally didn't have crushes on each other. Oh, wait wait sorry they are exactly like that. Yeah, they just weren't going to make a big deal out of it. So they had to kiss each other, they weren't as insane as the boys at least.

Yu and Yosuke were nearing up on the finish line of their final lap when they got hit by, well let's leave it up to description. It was blue, it was flying, and it was sent by last place. And if that wasn't enough, it knocked them off the stage. Oh and when they got back up, they ran right into a banana peel they had placed themselves. Talk about bad luck, right? And to top the ice cream you need something red, right? Well, this next item hurdled at them by Teddie was certainly red. And a shell. And let Rise reach the finish line before the boys could even recover. Sure they were both in the final two rankings on the leader board, but Rise and Teddie still technically beat Yu and Yosuke, who's stunned faces were just the beginning.

Chie and Yukiko exchanged glances. Kanji wanted to stab himself with a knitting needle. Yosuke was about to cry. Yu was still stunned. Teddie was mad they won, he really wanted that kiss. Rise was rubbing her win in the face of the boys. Naoto? Well to be quite honest Naoto really didn't care, like at all. You could see how done they were with everyone else in the room just by the annoyance on their face and their crossed arm posture on the couch. Yeah, they were the only one not reacting over the contest. Bless your soul Naoto.

"Ha ha ha ha ha I won you lost I won you lost! Looks like you two have to kiss! Oh, and I get to choose if the other teams have to as well! I choose yes!" Rise exclaimed, clapping her hands together with a huge grin on her face. And that's when a certain thought surfaced in Teddie's mind.

"Hey Rise, we're another team. See sweet cheeks we get to kiss too!" He took his bear suit off and ran over to her. No one in the room objected, if anything they praised him coming to his senses. It would get him to shut up about scoring with a hot stud for a while. Bless his tiny bear brain.

"Ewww! No! No way am I kissing you!" She pushed him away, but Yosuke stood up and went over to her.

"Your rules, you need to follow him." And maybe if they were all busy kissing, no one would see how much he enjoyed Yu's lips. Well, no one except Yu would, but Yosuke hopped Yu was dense enough not to notice.

Everyone agreed with Yosuke, and Rise gave in finally. She was the first to give a kiss, just a small one that barely lasted a second, again no pun intended. Next were Chie and Yukiko. It was short but they both blushed at the end.

"I hope you're happy Rise that was my first kiss!" Chie exclaimed, but Yukiko's hand slowly found Chie's.

"Calm down, it was mine too." She gave a soft smile, and when Chie saw it she melted. Their lips met again, and it lasted this time. Like, it lasted a long time. So long the group had to look away when, things, happened. Yeah, Yosuke would never be able to sit on that couch the same way ever again. Not without thinking of whatever the girls were doing behind him while he braced himself for his turn to kiss.

Eventually Naoto got up from their seat as Yukiko's heel hit her square in the face as it fell off her foot. They were very, very done with everything now.

"Kanji, let us engage in this human interaction of kissing. I hope you are good, this will be my first time as well." Naoto said, and Kanji's face turned red like a tomato. Pray for his soul, he's a goner in the realm of men who crumbled under their crushes. He turned his cherry red face to look at Naoto, but didn't have a chance to react as their lips were pushed against his. Farewell Kanji, it was nice know you. He didn't let Naoto go once their lips were locked. I'm so sorry Naoto, but you got yourself into this.

After what seemed like eternity, Yosuke sighed and turned towards Yu. "Dude, do we really have to do this?" Yu nodded. Oh how Yosuke loved Yu's nods, and how he rarely spoke, and that cute little smile he always formed when he was happy. "Alright dude, let's get this over with."

And with that he placed a small kiss on Yu's soft lips. It was nice, and in the end neither of them really wanted to turn away. No, this moment was too perfect, and Rise hated it. She was supposed to be the one locking lips with Yu. See, this is what happens with you let jealousy fill you. This was supposed to be sabotage on all her friends for having to be paired up with Teddie, right? Well, it backfired. Big time.

And as Yu and Yosuke shared their intimate moment, Kanji kept Naoto deathly close, and Yukiko and Chie were-well let's still go for the g rating-also sharing an intimate moment, Rise realized that it didn't matter if the boy of her dreams had been content playing a game with someone else. This wasn't supposed to be a competition, Yosuke had even said so right at the beginning. As she came to that realization, she quietly left the house with a small smile, ready to finally move on past her sempai. 


End file.
